


奏笛怪兽

by GhastlyDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *七濑陆x小鸟游纺*会给只看过tv动画的朋友带来一定程度上的二、三部剧透我一开始只是想写个抖机灵的普通暗恋故事，改着改着就控制不住把自己对他俩的理解、以及自己目前想写的有关他们的所有都抖出来了…哎他俩是真的好，希望大家都能来品一品陆纺这对cp
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Takanashi Tsumugi
Kudos: 3





	奏笛怪兽

**Author's Note:**

> *七濑陆x小鸟游纺  
> *会给只看过tv动画的朋友带来一定程度上的二、三部剧透
> 
> 我一开始只是想写个抖机灵的普通暗恋故事，改着改着就控制不住把自己对他俩的理解、以及自己目前想写的有关他们的所有都抖出来了…哎他俩是真的好，希望大家都能来品一品陆纺这对cp

《奏笛怪兽》

七濑陆喜欢小鸟游纺。  
……  
初见她时，陆正因久违的剧烈运动喘不过气来。篮球从他身边滚过，他连忙上前去捡，却见一个穿着黑色工作制服的女孩弯腰替他们捡起了球。她把球递给他时，他露出笑容对她道谢。他转过身去，女孩在他身后略有些仓促地喊：“请加油！”他于是又回过头高高举起手中的篮球向她示意。她望向他的神情澄澈明朗，不掺有任何杂质，一双眼眸玉石般温润剔透，虹膜外圈蒙着的光辉是兰波的诗里镶嵌于玛瑙表面的金黄碎片。  
纺是他们的经纪人，坚强善良，为了他们十分努力。陆不希望给她添麻烦。在舞台上压抑着紧张感与胸口处传来的艰辛唱歌跳舞的时候，他会想到她，她应是在黑暗中的，在热切地注视着他们七人，但他脑海里闪烁起的微小火花足以照亮她端正的脸。他不想让那张脸染上忧愁与悲伤的黡翳。  
但他还是让她担心了。从被兄长抛弃的噩梦中醒来，陆在一片并不陌生的究极纯白中，意外地捕捉到一抹五角枫般的色彩，是他的经纪人。纺责备而心疼地问他为什么不对她说自己的病。陆虚弱地承认因为害怕会被大家抛弃，成为无用之物。纺温柔地笑了，她说，怎么可能会无用呢，陆先生的歌声是我们的武器呀。  
这是第一次有人认为陆是不可或缺的存在。纺的话语宛若一杯浸透桑葚与石榴清香的温酒，毫无滞碍地流进了他心底。他装满思绪的心从此空出了一个角落，用于贮藏对小鸟游纺这个人的谢意与友情，它们每日每夜持久地发酵，随时间推移而愈发醇厚浓郁。对他来说，她也成了如同天哥哥那样不可或缺的存在。  
当他在街上发现一间咖啡厅里，纺似乎被什么人给缠住了的时候，一向性格并不尖锐的他激动地冲进去，制止说“快住手，别人很不情愿啊”。而当他发现兄长的队友八乙女乐竟然直呼纺的名字时，强烈的酸楚在他心中弥漫，仿佛有一整串未熟透的红茶藨子在他心脏上方被尽数捏碎，流出鲜红粘稠的汁水。他带着一丝恐惧意识到，自己对经纪人的感情大概已经超越了友谊，上升为一种无望的爱恋。  
陆对这种时而酸涩时而甜蜜的感情并不熟悉。他天生体弱，待在医院的时间不比在家短，不曾上过学，自然也不会有暗恋女同桌或社团学姐这样的经历。他所理解的爱情是艾希礼在梅勒妮死前谈及她时所说的“她是我惟一在现实面前没有消失过的梦想”，是迦太罗尼亚渔女梦中所见的伊夫堡上不可名状的黑影，是佩特罗尼乌斯与尤尼斯双双赴死时从致命的伤口中流出的汩汩鲜血。他的爱并不是这么沉重的东西；但对他涉世未深的稚嫩的心来说，又毕竟太沉重了。  
他开始变得神经兮兮，一织与纺单独商量事情时他三番四次闯入，只为确认他们没有做出什么亲昵的举动；纺来他宿舍时他心猿意马，紧张得无法直视她，反倒是她从容淡定，好像并没有将他当作异性。有时陆觉得这样的自己实在好笑，却从未想过摒弃对她的喜欢。  
当她流下眼泪，他一下子就慌了，连忙从衣服袋子里翻找手帕。指尖很快触碰到柔软的面料，然而比那更快的是八乙女乐的动作。你还真是爱哭——长相英俊的男人温和地微笑着，揩去了女孩白蝶珍珠般的泪水。纺满面绯红地向他道谢，陆却讶异地倒吸了一口凉气。难以言状的悲哀攫紧他的心，他明白自己不该嫉妒八乙女——八乙女虽然看上去很像小混混，但毫无疑问是个非常温柔的男人。长相与才能也是无可挑剔。那个男人唾手可得的东西，对陆来说却遥远有如隔着磨砂玻璃窗注视孩童们在草长莺飞的春天嬉戏。  
纺确实是个非常优秀的女孩。在针对Trigger的谣言满天飞的时候，八乙女当着陆的面，直截了当地对纺说“我很在意你”，并表示为了不让谣言扩散他从此不得不与她保持距离。纺在八乙女匆匆离开后，也垂头丧气道“要是我是男孩子就好了”。陆注视着她浮露出忧郁神情的端正侧脸，心想，若她和八乙女都只是普通人，他们大概就会交往了。  
再后来他被告知数年前兄长离家的真相，知道真正理由的那一瞬间，震惊、悲悯、愤怒、沮丧、悔恨……种种负面情绪接连冲击他脆弱的心脏，而他身旁的纺见证了他所有的狼狈与失态。在天哥哥面前他只能假装不知道，纺成了他唯一可倾诉的对象。纺望向他的神情依旧澄澈柔和，陆不由自主地对她说出了一直想说的话——“经纪人之前说过你要是男孩子就好了，但我觉得现在的你就很好。”他想这话会不会太像表白了，但纺只是微笑颔首并表示了感谢。他又想，她大概从未将他当成异性看，也从未意识到他喜欢她吧。  
因为喜欢她，所以在街上看到蛋糕店会想到买回去给她吃。因为喜欢她，所以就连给一织买作为生日礼物的兔子玩偶时也会想到一旁的小猫挂饰会不会很适合她。他不知道要如何喜欢她，表达喜欢的方式也异常朴素纯粹。在舞台上他是idolish7的center，但在喜欢她这件事上，他似乎始终倾向于躲藏在黑暗的角落。  
忽然间他觉得不能再这样下去了。于是他伸手撕裂黑暗——他猛地攥住了纺的手腕，“经纪人……我……”

陆在她耳边说着什么。好像是非常令人欣喜的话语，她听不太真切——只因她被他突如其来的粗暴动作吓到了。  
在她印象中，陆一直是个很温柔的人，对她也一直很好。他知道她喜欢的蛋糕口味，知道她会喜欢的玩偶风格。能被idolish7的center记住自己的喜好，纺不止一次觉得自己真是个幸运的女孩。  
有一段时间她是对自己身为女性感到沮丧的。但是陆对她说了——现在的你就很好。其实那段时间的陆也相当沮丧，他在非常糟糕的情景下得知他的哥哥九条天当初选择离家是为了帮家里还债。即使如此，他还是对她微笑着，说出鼓舞人心的话语。  
她其实没有想到陆还记住了自己那句“要是我是男孩子就好了”。那时有好些别有用心的人想传她和Trigger的八乙女乐的绯闻，乐在不得已之下，当着陆的面明确告诉纺“我很在意你，但我必须与你保持距离了”。细细回想，当时陆的神情确实凝重无比。  
无论如何，必须与乐保持距离对纺而言的确是一件很遗憾的事。乐只是外表看上去有些冷漠难以接近，心地却非常好，当idolish7还是个默默无名的小团体时帮过他们好几次，纺因为心情太激动而在众人面前哭出来时，也是他替她擦去了泪水。但她注意到陆目睹这一幕后脸上露出了非常惊讶的表情。是觉得她身为经纪人却与别的事务所的艺人过于亲密吗？这么想着，她不由有些惴惴不安。  
她反省了一下自己——毕竟，先前她就因为与一织私下商量事情过于频繁被陆指出过，其实她也进过陆的房间，不知为何那天晚上陆的表现有些奇怪，她还悄悄担心了一下是不是自己做错了什么让他不高兴了。纺很早以前就知道不可能让所有人都喜欢自己，高中时代班上有两三个与自己并无多少交集的女生莫名其妙地讨厌她，她也不以为意。但她惟独不希望被陆讨厌。  
纺并不是很明白这种不想被讨厌的情感是什么。还是高中生的时候她也不想被事务所的万理先生讨厌——说起来，她还曾送他巧克力。但那是女性对男性的恋慕吗？纺说不太清楚。  
当她在一间咖啡厅内被乐逼问新曲的事情时，出人意料地，刚好在那条街附近的陆冲进来制止；乐离开后，陆问她乐刚才跟她谈了些什么，又说“不想说的话就别说了”。纺感到他的态度奇怪地冷淡，于是抬头凝视他清秀的脸庞。他面无表情，双瞳两钵红炭般鲜明，掩藏在玻璃片后方，窥不见一丝波澜。她不合时宜地想，陆先生会戴眼镜真是少见呢，不过还挺适合他的。——他读书时也会戴上眼镜吗？  
她知道他住院时读过很多书。原本陆是向所有人隐瞒了自己有哮喘的事情的，因此第一次出事的那一天，她焦急愧疚得渗出了眼泪。陆在病床上昏睡时，她坚持在旁边守着，病床上的少年像不慎被泼洒在纯白画布表面的瑰丽颜料，鲜艳夺目，却又好像有虚弱地洇染开来的趋势。陆正做噩梦，眼球在眼皮底下飞速转动着，让纺看了心里难受。终于他从噩梦中醒来，确认他没什么大碍后，纺急切地问他为什么有所隐瞒。他坦言害怕从此不被大家需要。纺心想，我需要你呀。她说：“请一定注意身体——陆先生的歌声可是idolish7的武器呀。”  
不知从何时起，纺感到陆成了她重要的存在，并且不仅仅因为他是主唱。那又是为什么呢？她迷茫，她困惑，她彷徨，她迍邅——却一无所获。她只知道她的世界染上了烈焰那般炽热的色彩，每分每刻跋扈地熊熊燃烧，将她的天空涂抹成豹子牙床那般的玫瑰色。七濑陆是烈焰，也是豹子，或许他真如一织所说的那样有着可怖的诉求力，又或许他甚至真如九条想象中那样是一只尚未露出獠牙的怪兽——即使如此，她也心甘情愿地被他吸引。她曾为进一步了解他而从图书馆借来他随口提起过的书，独自默默咀嚼那些枯燥晦涩的文字。胡塞尔说被想象的怪兽是空无，不存在于任何地方，要与被知觉的开花的树区分开来。——如果陆是奏笛怪兽，纺想，他会超越胡塞尔的界限成为被她知觉的开花的树吗？  
陆是idolish7的center，是需要关心的病弱少年，是给人带来力量的歌唱者，是坚强善良的男孩子，是怪物，是太阳……纺曾为他挥动耀目的荧光棒，但更多的时候，她躲在暗处注视他。这样就好。她只是个经纪人，不敢奢求太多不属于她的东西。从第一眼见到陆起，她就明白这一点。  
初见他时，他正因为运动过度俯着身子气喘吁吁，肩膀都有些颤抖。篮球从他身旁一直滚到纺的脚边，她下意识地捡起来。穿黑运动服的少年小跑到她面前向她道歉，她有些不知所措地回答说没关系，把篮球递给他。少年清秀脸庞上浮现出的微笑让她忽地心跳加速，她不由自主地对着他离去的背影喊道：“请加油！”焰火一般的少年回过头来，高高举起手中的篮球，那爽朗的动作揿紧了她狂跳的心。  
……  
小鸟游纺喜欢七濑陆。

END


End file.
